De todo solo en un fin de semana
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: Universo alterno Saben todo lo que puede pasar en un fin de semana? SS y TE RR Onegai 0 chap 2 up dedicado especialmente a Tsuki Lunita
1. Default Chapter

Hi!! ^^ Este es otro fic mío de Sakura Card Captor la verdad es que soy nueva en esto osea que no esperen mucho. Esta vez va a ser un universo alterno y no va a ver magia ni nada de eso. Va a ser basado en el libro "Un fin d semana de los cinco" de Enid Blyton. Es mi primer fic largo va a tener algo así como 20 chap. Aquí unas pequeñas aclaraciones para que no se pierdan en la historia ^^U.  
  
ACLARACIONES: 1- En este fic no se les considera a Sakura y a Tomoyo como primas y Sakura y Eriol son hermanos. 2- Tomoyo y Sakura viven en un internado y Eriol y Shaoran en otro. 3-Están en una época antigua algo así como los años 80. 4- Kero es un perro.  
  
Bueno ya no los aburro más ^-^U y les dejo con el fic. Dedicado a Fhany, Javi, Lady Moon Light (adoro como escribe *_*) y a mi amiga Tsuki Lunita.  
  
Una carta de Eriol  
  
-¡Sakura! -gritó Tomoyo tras de su amiga cuando esta se dirigía a clases-. ¡Sakura! He bajado a recoger el correo y había una carta para ti de tu hermano Eriol. Te la he traído.  
  
Tomoyo era una chica pelo negro algo ondulado que le llegaba a la cintura, con ojos violáceos. Era una chica dulce y tierna pero podría enojarse mucho si había el propósito de, por lo general era muy madura. Amaba a los animales en especial a su perro Kero.  
  
Sakura se detuvo. -¡Gracias! -exclamó-.¿Qué querrá Eriol? Hace pocos días que me ha escrito y no es corriente en él esto de volver a hacerlo tan pronto. Debe de tratarse de algo importante.  
  
Sakura era una chica de pelo corto castaño claro que apenas y le llegaba a los hombros, con hermosos ojos esmeralda. Era una chica tierna precavida que no le gustaba mucho ponerse en problemas y le tenía miedo a todo lo tétrico u algo relacionado.  
  
-Pues abre la carta y míralo -la apresuró Tomoyo-. Date prisa porque tengo que ir a clase de Mate. Sakura abrió el sobre. Saco de él un pedazo de papel escrito y leyó con rapidez. Después miró a Tomoyo con ojos relucientes.  
  
-¡Tomoyo! Shaoran y Eriol tendrán unos días libres, un fin de semana, a medio trimestre. Alguien a ganado algún premio de escolaridad o algo por el estilo y por eso les han dado a los chicos un par de días para celebrarlo durante este fin de semana. Quieren que nos unamos a ellos para ir hacer una marcha (1) todos juntos.  
  
-¡Qué magnífica idea! -se entusiasmo Tomoyo-. ¡Qué bueno es Eriol! Estoy segura de que ha sido a él a quien se le ocurrió la idea. Leamos la carta, Sakura. Antes de que pudieran leerla, una maestra pasó junto a ellas.  
  
-¡Tomoyo! -la reprendió-. Deberías de estar ya en clase. Y tu también Sakura. Tomoyo frunció el ceño no le gustaba que la reprendieran. Se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Sakura guardó la carta en el bolsillo y se marchó corriendo alegremente. Pasar aquellos días con su hermano Eriol, con Tomoyo, con Kero su perro y con.. Shaoran. Un leve color rozado subió a sus mejillas siempre le pasaba eso al pensar en él. Otro pensamiento vino a su cabeza ¿Podría existir algo mejor?  
  
Ella y Tomoyo comentaron de nuevo el asunto cuando se hubieron acabado las clases de la mañana.  
  
-Tendremos libre desde el viernes por la mañana hasta el martes -digo Tomoyo-. Los chicos tienen los mismos días ¡Qué suerte! No suelen tener vacaciones dentro del trimestre de invierno.  
  
-No podemos ir a mi casa porque tenemos a los pintores -explicó Sakura-. Por eso iba a ir yo a la tuya. Pero estoy segura que a tu mamá le molestara eso.  
  
-No creo que le moleste pero esta muy ocupada con el trabajo -respondió Tomoyo. Tu sabes por todo el trabajo que tiene. Será mejor para todos que nos vayamos a hacer una marcha.  
  
-Eriol dice que nos llamará por teléfono esta noche y que nos pondremos de acuerdo - dijo Sakura-. Estoy segura de que va a ser un maravilloso fin de semana. Todavía estamos en el mes de octubre, así que, con suerte, aún podremos disfrutar de un buen sol.  
  
-Los bosques estarán muy hermosos -comentó Tomoyo-. ¡Y como disfrutara Kero! Vamos a darle la noticia. El internado en el que estaban las dos chicas era de los que los permiten tener con ellas a sus animales favoritos.  
  
En el patio había perreras para varios perros y Kero vivía allí durante el curso. Las dos fueron a verlo. El perro reconoció sus pasos y empezó a ladrar en seguida con alegría. Comenzó a arañar la puerta del patio intentando abrirla por centésima vez.  
  
Kero era un perro raza goldien retriver era grande muy juguetón adoraba a Tomoyo su ama y le encantaban los conejos.  
  
En cuanto le abrieron, se lanzó sobre ellas, lamiéndoles y acariciándolas con sus patas y ladrando desesperadamente.  
  
-Eres un perro tonto. ¡No seas loco! -decía Tomoyo al tiempo que golpeaba su lomo con cariño-. Oye, Kero, nos vamos a pasar el fin de semana con Eriol y Shaoran, ¿qué te parece? Vamos a hacer una marcha, así es que te gustará. Atravesaremos bosques y colinas y Dios sabe adónde llegaremos. Kero parecía entender todas sus palabras. Enderezó las orejas, movió a un lado la cabeza y escuchó con atención todo lo que Tomoyo hablaba.  
  
-¡Guau! -ladró al fin, como si asintiera. Luego siguió a las chicas en su paseo diario. Su espesa cola se balanceaba alegremente. No le gustaba la vida que llevaba durante la época de clases. Sin embargo, se mostraba dispuesto a aceptar la vida de perrera con la condición de permanecer cerca de su amado Tomoyo. Por la noche, tal como había prometido, Eriol telefoneó. Ya lo había planeado todo. Sakura le escuchaba con emoción.  
  
-¡Parece magnífico! -exclamó-. Sí. Podemos reunirnos donde ustedes dicen. Trataremos de ser todo lo más puntuales posible. De todas formas, si aún no han llegado los esperaremos. Y si ustedes llegan primero nos esperan a nosotras. Escucha bien esa última parte hermanito ni se te ocurra dejarnos. Sí claro. Bueno sí, llevaremos todo lo que dices. ¡Oh Eriol, qué divertido va a ser!  
  
-¿Qué ha dicho? - preguntó Tomoyo con impaciencia cuando por fin Sakura colgó el teléfono-. Podrías haberme dejado hablar unas palabras con Eriol. Sakura le mando una pícara mirada sabía muy bien los sentimientos de ella hacia su hermano. Tomoyo lo notó rápidamente y un leve tono rojizo subió a sus mejillas. Quería contarle cosas de Kero -se excusó rápidamente.  
  
-Aja, ya. Pero de todas maneras no creo que le apetezca malgastar una llamada telefónica para oírte hablar sobre Kero -replicó Sakura-. Me ha preguntado como estaba y yo le he dicho "muy bien". Y eso es lo único que él quería saber de Kero. Él ya lo ha arreglado todo. Ya te diré de qué se trata. Las chicas se sentaron en una esquina del dormitorio que compartían. Kero también estaba con ellas. Se le permitía la entrada a determinadas horas, lo mismo que a otros tres perros que pertenecían a otras chicas. Todos los perros se portaban bien. Sabían que si no lo hacían se les devolvería rápidamente a su perrera.  
  
-Eriol dice que él y Shaoran podrán salir inmediatamente después del desayuno -prosiguió Sakura-. Nosotras también podemos hacer lo mismo. Dice que llevemos muy pocas cosas: solamente la pijama, el cepillo de dientes el peine, alguna ropa de abrigo y un saco de dormir. Y todos los bizcochos y chocolate que podamos comprar. ¿Te queda algún dinero?  
  
-Algo -respondió Tomoyo-, pero no mucho. Creo que tengo suficiente para comprar algunas tabletas de chocolate. De todas formas, tú tienes aún todos los bizcochos que te mandó tu padre la semana pasada. Podemos llevarnos unos cuantos.  
  
-Y los terrones de azúcar que me mando una de las tías -añadió Sakura-. Pero Eriol dice que no debemos llevar mucho equipaje, por que esto va a ser una auténtica marcha y nos cansaremos si tenemos que soportar una carga demasiada pesada. Ha dicho que nos llevemos dos pares de medias.  
  
-Está bien -asintió Tomoyo, acariciando a Kero, que estaba echado junto a ella-. Vamos a hacer una larga caminata, querido Kero. ¡Cómo te gustará eso!  
  
Kero gruñía feliz. Pensaba, seguramente, si encontraría conejos por el camino. Para él, una marcha no tenía la menor emoción a menos que de cuando en cuando encontrara algún conejo. Kero pensaba que era una lástima que se permitiera a los conejos vivir en madrigueras bajo tierra. Siempre desaparecían como por encanto en el momento en que él estaba a punto de atraparlos. Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a visitar a la directora para decirle que no irían por fin a "Villa Kirrin" porque se irían hacer una marcha.  
  
-Mi hermano dice que ya le ha escrito a usted -dijo Sakura-. Así es que usted estará enterada de todo mañana señorita Peters. También le escribirá la madre de Tomoyo. Podremos irnos, ¿verdad?  
  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Será un hermoso fin de semana para ustedes! -exclamó la señorita Peters-. Sobre todo si estos días soleados continúan. ¿Adónde piensan ir?  
  
-Hacia los páramos -respondió Sakura-. Hacia los lugares más solitarios y desiertos que Eriol sea capaz de hallar. Es posible que veamos algún ciervo, caballos salvajes y quizás incluso tejones. Andaremos mucho.  
  
-Pero ¿dónde piensan dormir si es tan desierto el lugar a donde van? -preguntó la señorita Peters.  
  
-Eriol ya lo ha planeado todo -contestó Tomoyo-. Ha buscado albergues y casa de campo en el plano y nos dirigiremos hacia ellas cuando llegue la noche. Hace ya demasiado frío para dormir al aire libre.  
  
-Efectivamente, hace demasiado frío -confirmó la señorita Peters-. Sobre todo, sean cuidadosos. Ya sé de lo que son capaces cuando están los cinco juntos. Porque me imagino que Kero va a ir también con ustedes.  
  
-¡Claro que sí!- -exclamó Tomoyo-. Yo no iría si él no viniera también. No podría dejarlo aquí solo. Las dos se dedicaron a preparar sus cosas, porque el viernes se aproximaba. Sacaron los bizcochos de la lata que los contenía y los pusieron en bolsas de papel. También llenaron una bolsa con terrones de azúcar y otra con pastillas de chocolate. Ambas niñas tenían mochilas. Lo empaquetaron todo varias veces y cada vez añadían más cosas. A Tomoyo le pareció que sería bueno llevarse un libro para leer. Sakura dijo que necesitarían una linterna cada una y una pila de repuesto.  
  
-También tendremos que meter bizcochos para Kero -añadió-. Y algo más para él. Le gustará que nos llevemos un hueso, uno grande que pueda roer durante mucho tiempo y que se pueda volver a guardar luego para dárselo de nuevo más tarde.  
  
-Está bien, pero deja que yo guarde entonces los bizcochos y el chocolate si tú vas a meter en tu mochila un hueso maloliente -dijo Sakura-. No sé para que quieres llevarle comida a Kero. Siempre encontraremos algo que darle en los sitios en que nos detengamos a comer. Tomoyo decidió, por lo tanto, no llevarse el hueso. Había recogido uno en la perrera y resultaba grande y pesado y, como había dicho Sakura, olía bastante mal. Volvió a dejarlo, pues, en su sitio. Kero le seguía muy extrañado. ¿Por qué andaba ella con aquel hueso de un lado para otro? Él no aprobaba aquella maniobra.  
  
El tiempo resultó largo hasta el viernes; mas, por fin, llegó el día. Las dos chicas se despertaron muy temprano. Tomoyo bajó a las perreras antes del desayuno y cepilló y peinó a Kero para que éste se presentara reluciente y aseado ante Shaoran y Eriol. Se sonrojo al pensar en él maldito sonrojo. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar todo pensamiento, pensó en otra cosa como lo excitado que estaba Kero sonrió. El perro sabía que era el día de la marcha y estaba tan excitado como ellas. -Será mejor que nos desayunemos bien -dijo Sakura-. Es posible que pase mucho tiempo antes de que comamos de nuevo. Después del desayuno nos escaparemos en seguida. Es hermoso sentirse libre del colegio, de los timbres y de las horas de las comidas, pero no me sentiré verdaderamente libre hasta que me vea fuera de los jardines de la escuela.  
  
Se desayunaron abundantemente, aunque, en verdad, estaban tan emocionadas que no sentían tanto apetito. Luego se colocaron las mochilas que habían dejado ya preparadas la noche anterior, se despidieron de la señorita Peters y fueron a buscar a Kero. El perro las esperaba con impaciencia y comenzó a ladrar como un loco tan pronto como vio que se acercaban. Salió rápido del patio y empezó a dar vueltas junto a ellas, metiéndose casi entre las piernas.  
  
-¡Buen viaje, Sakura y Tomoyo! -gritó Chiharu-. ¡Que se diviertan mucho en su marcha! Y cuando regresen el martes no se les ocurra contarnos que han tenido una de sus acostumbradas aventuras tan espeluznantes, porque no lo creeremos.  
  
-¡Guau! -contestó Kero-. ¡Guau, guau! -Lo que significaba que pensaba tener muchas aventuras y que encontraría centenares de conejos.  
  
************************************** Termine ^^ Si!! Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. SE que esta un poco aburrido pero poco a poco la emoción vendrá después. Como ya se dieron cuenta las parejas son S+S y T+E creo que no hago un fic romántico sin incluir estas parejas pero que quieren las adoro!! ^-^ Nos vemos en el próximo chap y no se olviden dejen r/r *_* n_n plis.  
  
(1) marcha.- ir de paseo como yendo a acampar paseando por muchos sitios sin llevar muchas cosas porque como se camina bastante no es bueno tener mucho peso 


	2. La marcha

Se ve a una "chica" echada en la compu. De pronto. Aparece una especie de hada y empieza a susurrarle algo al oído.  
  
Lucy.- pss despierta pss despierta Hikari  
  
Hikari.- mm ahh **se estira** que quieres ¬¬** no ves que estaba durmiendo  
  
Lucy.- no que tenía que continuar el fic ^^UU  
  
Hikari.- ahh cierto te dije que me despertaras ¬¬  
  
Lucy.- _-_ ahh bueno quiere comenzar el fic n_n  
  
Hikari.- que!! ya comenzó!?!? O_O  
  
Lucy.—no aun no pero comience de una vez ¬¬UU  
  
Hikari.- bien comencemos antes de eso les presento a Lucy mi light side y ahora si comencemos  
  
Lucy.- ehh Hikari  
  
Hikari.- y ahora que ¬¬  
  
Lucy.- el Disclaimer T.T  
  
Hikari.- a si el Disclamier ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: ningunos de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son creados por las fabulosas chicas CLAMP y no hago este fic con fines de lucro de todas maneras quien los compraría solo para pasar el tiempo y no aburrirme  
  
Hikari.- agradecimiento por el review abajo ^O^  
  
Lucy.- dedicado a fhany, Javi, lady moon ligth, a nicoyasha (que aunque nunca lo lea igual ;_;) y especialmente a Tsuki Lunita ^-^.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Marcha  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eriol y Shaoran se habían puesto también en camino, muy satisfechos de poder disfrutar de un tan inesperado fin de semana.  
  
-A mi, Koushiro e Iori nunca me han agradado mucho –comentaba Eriol mientras salían del jardín del colegio-. Son unos aburridos lo único que hacen es estudiar. Nunca tienen tiempo para divertirse. Pero hoy no me ha quedado más remedio que hacerles una reverencia, porque, gracias a eso, han ganado medallas y méritos escolares y no sé cuantas cosas más, y por eso hemos conseguido este fin de semana. ¡Bravo por Koushiro e Iori!  
  
Eriol era un chico de pelo negro, con ojos azules y llevaba siempre sobre ellos unos lentes que no le impedían ser muy aventurero y le daban cierto aire de misterio.  
  
-¡Bravo! –asintió Shaoran-. Aunque estoy seguro de que ellos dos están en este momento sentados en un rincón con sus libro y así se pasarán todo el fin de semana. No se enterarán ni de que hace un día tan hermoso como el de hoy. ¡Bah! Tampoco se darían cuenta si estuviera lloviendo a cántaros como ayer. ¡Pobres tontos!  
  
Shaoran era un chico de pelo marrón oscuro revoltoso, con ojos marrones con un pequeño brillo rojizo. Es muy aventurero como Eriol y es orgulloso aunque se preocupa mucho por los demás.  
  
-Les parecía horrible salir de marcha –dijo Eriol-. Para ellos sería lo más desagradable del mundo. ¿Te acuerdas de lo malo que era Iori jugando al rugby? Nunca sabía cuál era el gol del bando contrario y siempre corría en dirección opuesta.  
  
-Sí, pero, en cambio, debe tener una inteligencia enorme –replicó Shaoran-. Oye, ¿por qué estamos hablando de Koushiro e Iori? Me parece que hay cosas mucho más interesantes en que pensar. Por ejemplo, en Sakura..- Si –dijo Eriol mirándolo pícaramente-.  
  
-Eh – parecía no entender al principio Shaoran pero después..-. No como crees a mi no me gusta Sakura-. Yo nunca dije nada –dijo con una sonrisa triunfal-. Ah me agarraste –dijo un poco molesto-. Pero lo que yo quería decir era que pensar en Sakura y Tomoyo, y en el viejo Kero. Espero que se las arreglen para ser puntuales.  
  
-Jeje, claro como tu digas- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Bah contigo no se puede, pero ahora si preocupémonos en llegar –suspiro resignado Shaoran.  
  
Eriol había estudiado atentamente un plano escala de los páramos que se extendían entre la escuela de las chicas y la suya propia . Eran amplios espacios de tierra sólida cubiertas de matorrales, con algunas casas de campo dispersas y un pequeño número de bars y albergues.  
  
-Seguiremos por la carretera y luego por caminos de segundo y tercer orden –decidió-. Iremos por caminos y senderos. Me gustaría saber que diría Kero si vemos algún ciervo. No ha visto nunca ninguno.  
  
-A él sólo le interesan los conejos –respondió Shaoran-. Supongo que no estará tan gordo como durante las vacaciones pasadas. Creo que le dimos demasiados helados y demasiado chocolate.  
  
-Es verdad, pero no tiene nada de eso durante el curso –dijo Eriol-. Las chicas no disponen de tanto dinero como nosotros. ¡Corre! ¡Ya viene el autobús!  
  
Corrieron tras el pequeño autobús rural que recogía a la gente que iba al mercado y servía de unión entre los pequeños pueblos esparcidos por los páramos. Se detuvo amablemente para recogerlos y ellos se apresuraron a subir.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Se escapan del colegio? -comentó el conductor-. Ya saben que voy a tener que delatarlos.  
  
-¡Qué chistoso! –repicó Eriol, a quien había fastidiado la broma, porque el conductor la repetía regularmente cada vez que uno de los estudiantes subía al autobús con una gran mochila colgada a su espalda.  
  
Tuvieron que bajar en el próximo pueblo y caminar a través de los campos hasta hallar otra línea de autobuses. Fácilmente lo alcanzaron, se subieron en él y se instalaron confortablemente en los asientos. Había media hora de viaje desde allí hasta el lugar en donde habían decidido encontrarse con las chicas.  
  
Ya han llegado chicos –gritó el conductor cuando el autobús se detuvo en un pueblo. En él había un gran prado verde en donde habían patos y un pequeño estanque con cisnes-. Me habían preguntado ustedes por el pueblo de Pippin, ¿verdad? No seguimos más adelante. Aquí acaba el trayecto.  
  
-Gracias –contestaron los chicos. Y bajaron del autobús.  
  
-Bien, veamos si ya están aquí las chicas –dijo Eriol-. Tienen que andar unos tres kilómetros y medio desde la estación del ferrocarril.  
  
Las niñas no habían llegado aún. Eriol y Shaoran entraron en un bar y pidieron una naranjada. En el momento en que acababan de beberla, descubrieron a las dos chicas que se asomaban a la puerta.  
  
-¡Eriol! ¡Shaoran! Adivinamos que estarían comiendo o bebiendo –dijo Sakura y corrió hacia ellos-.  
  
-Ah si y por quien nos tomas por ti–dijo Eriol arqueando una ceja y con una expresión que aparentaba enfado en su rostro.  
  
-Ja ja, muy gracioso hermanito –dijo divertida Sakura tratando también de mostrar enfado-. Bueno pero eso no es lo que te tenía que decir. Era que hemos venido lo más rápido que nos ha sido posible. El carromato ha tenido una avería. Es un tren pequeñito y muy antiguo. Todos los pasajeros se han bajado del tren y le daban consejos al conductor y le explicaban lo que debía hacer.  
  
-¡Hola! –exclamó Shaoran. Empujando a Sakura. ¡Hola, Tomoyo! ¡Cómo has engordado!  
  
-¡Si no he engordado! –protestó Tomoyo-. Tampoco Kero ha engordado, así es que no se lo digas.  
  
-Shaoran se esta burlando, como de costumbre –explicó Eriol dándole a Tomoyo una amistosa palmada en la espalda. Por la cual Tomoyo se sonrojo muy levemente al sentirlo el contacto de su mano contra su espalda. Pero, de todos modos, yo también encuentro que has crecido –continuó Eriol-. Pronto serás tan alta como yo. ¡Hola Kero! ¡Mi querido perro, preciosidad de perro! Veamos. ¿Tienes la lengua húmeda como siempre? Sí, sí. Nunca he conocido con una lengua mejor que la tuya.  
  
Kero se volvió loco de alegría al verse con sus cuatro amigos. Brincaba alrededor de ellos, ladraba, balanceaba su larga cola y babeaba de puro placer.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya! –exclamó la señora que atendía, emergiendo de la oscuridad-. ¡Llévense a ese perro en seguida! ¡Esta como loco!  
  
-Y ustedes, chicas, ¿no quieren tomar alguna bebida? –preguntó Eriol, sujetando a Kero por el collar-. Mejor será que tomen algo, porque no estamos dispuestos a llevar botellas de bebidas. Son muy pesadas.  
  
-¿Quieren que nos sentemos? –preguntó Tomoyo-. Yo voy a tomar cerveza de jengibre. Estate quieto, Kero. Parece que has estado separado de Eriol y Shaoran durante diez años.  
  
-Probablemente a él le han parecido diez años –dijo Sakura-.¿Verdad que esos son bocadillos?  
  
Al decir esto señalaba una fuente encima del mostrador. En ella había algunos bocadillos de aspecto muy apetitoso.  
  
-Sí, señorita, son bocadillos –confirmó la señora que atendía, quitándole la tapa a dos botellas de cerveza de jengibre-. Los he preparado para mi hijo, que trabaja en la granja de Blakbush. Pronto vendrá a recogerlos.  
  
-¿No podría darnos algunos a nosotros? –preguntó Eriol-. Así no tendríamos que preocuparnos de llegar al próximo pueblo a la hora de la comida. Tienen muy buen aspecto.  
  
-Sé, les haré todos los que deseen –respondió la señora colocando dos vasos delante de las chicas-. ¿De qué lo prefieren? ¿Queso, huevos, jamón o tocino?  
  
-Bueno. Pues nos gustaría uno de cada clase –resolvió Eriol-. El pan también parece bueno.  
  
-Yo misma lo he amasado –dijo la mujer, complacida-. Ahora mismo voy a prepararlos. Por favor, avísenme si alguien entra en la tienda mientras no estoy aquí. La mujer desapareció.  
  
-¡Esto está bien! –comentó Eriol-. Si nos hace muchos podremos pasar sin entrar en los pueblos durante todo el día y aprovechar todo el tiempo para la exploración, internándonos por donde ningún pie haya pisado antes que los nuestros y todas esas cosas que se dicen.  
  
-¿Cuántos se van a comer cada uno de ustedes? –preguntó la mujer, que había reaparecido de repente-. Mi hijo se come seis es decir doce rebanadas de pan.  
  
-Bueno, ¿puede usted prepararnos ocho para cada uno? –preguntó Eriol. La mujer pareció asombrada-. Nos tienen que durar todo el día –explicó Eriol. Ella asintió y desapareció otra vez.  
  
-Esto debe de representar para ella mucho trabajo –comentó Sakura-. Ocho bocadillos para cada uno son dieciséis rebanadas de pan. Y luego hay que multiplicarlo por cuatro.  
  
-Esperemos que tenga una máquina para cortar el pan –dijo Shaoran-. Si no, vamos a pasarnos aquí todo el día. ¡Hola! ¿Quién es ese?  
  
En la puerta de la tienda había aparecido un hombre muy alto, que llevaba una bicicleta en la mano.  
  
-¡Madre! –gritó.  
  
Los niños comprendieron en seguida de quién se trataba: era el hijo de la señora, que trabajaba en la granja de Blakbush. Venía a recoger sus bocadillos.  
  
-Su madre tiene mucho trabajo. Esta cortando sesenta y cuatro rebanadas de pan. ¿Quiere que la llame?  
  
-No. Tengo mucha prisa –dijo el hombre apoyándose en la bicicleta junto a la puerta. Entró, alcanzó los bocadillos que estaban en el mostrador y montó rápidamente en su bicicleta. Sin embargo, antes de salir les dijo-: Díganle a mi madre que he estado aquí y que vendré tarde esta noche. Tengo que ir a la cárcel a recoger material.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos se hallaba ya muy lejos. La mujer regresó. Traía un cuchillo en la mano y un pedazo de pan en la otra.  
  
-Me ha parecido oír a Takachi –dijo-. Sí, ya veo que ha recogido los bocadillos. ¿Por qué no me avisaron?  
  
-Dijo que tenía mucha prisa –explicó Eriol-. También nos pidió que la informáramos de que llegaría tarde, porque debía ir a la cárcel a buscar material.  
  
-Tengo allí otro hijo –dijo la mujer.  
  
Los cuatro la miraron. ¿Significaba eso que tenía un hijo encarcelado? ¿En qué cárcel? Ella adivinó sus pensamientos y sonrió.  
  
Mi hijo Yamato no es un preso –aclaró-. Trabaja allí como guardián. Es muy buena persona, aunque su trabajo no resulta agradable. A mí me dan mucho miedo los que están encarcelados. Son unas personas crueles y malas.  
  
-Sí. He oído decir que hay una gran cárcel en esta región –respondió Eriol- . Está señalada en el mapa. Trataremos de nos acercarnos.  
  
-No, mejor será que no vayas cerca de ella con las chicas –asintió la mujer, que volvió a entrar en el interior de la tienda-. Si no me apresuro en hacerles los bocadillos, no los tendrán antes de mañana.  
  
Durante el tiempo que los niños estuvieron en la tienda sólo entró un parroquiano. Era un viejo ceremonioso, que fumaba pipa de arcilla. Miró a su alrededor y, al no ver a la señora que atiende, depositó tres peniques sobre el mostrador y cogió un paquete de almendra molida, que introdujo en su bolsillo.  
  
-Se lo dicen cuando regrese –dijo entre dientes, conservando aún su pipa en la boca.  
  
Y se fue como había venido. Kero gruñó. El viejo olía a sucio y a Kero no le había gustado.  
  
Por fin, los bocadillos estuvieron preparados y la mujer regresó. Los había envuelto cuidadosamente en papel impermeable y había hecho cuatro paquetes. Sobre cada uno había escrito con lápiz lo que contenía. Eriol leyó lo que había escrito e hizo un guiño a los demás.  
  
-¡Vaya, vamos a divertirnos de lo lindo! –exclamó-. Queso, tocino, jamón y huevos. ¿Y qué es esto?  
  
-¡Ah! Eso son cuatros pedazos de un pastel de fruta que yo misma hago –dijo la mujer. No pienso cobrárselo. Quisiera que lo probaran.  
  
-¡Pero si nos ha dado la mitad del pastel! –dijo Eriol, emocionado-. Se lo pagaremos y, además, se lo agradeceremos mucho. ¿Qué vale todo esto?  
  
La mujer se lo dijo; Eriol entregó el dinero y añadió un chelín por el pastel.  
  
-Aquí lo tiene, y muchas gracias –dijo-. Ahí hay tres peniques que ha dejado un viejo que llevaba una pipa de arcilla y que ha tomado una paquete de almendra molida.  
  
-Sin duda era el viejo Gupps –dijo la mujer-. Deseo que disfruten mucho. Vuelvan por aquí si quieren que les prepare más bocadillos. Si los comen todos hoy quedaran bien alimentados.  
  
-¡Guau! –ladró Kero.  
  
Esperaba que también él participaría en el festín. La mujer le tiró un hueso y él lo agarró en el aire.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Eriol-. Bueno pongámonos ya en marcha.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Uf! Si termine yupi ahora si a contestar el review ^-^  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ Sakura Lee  
  
Hikari.- ves como tu me pediste ya lo continúe el fic aquí esta listo y recién hecho ^-^  
  
Lucy.- esperamos que te haya gustado también este capítulo  
  
Hikari.- muchas gracias tu fuiste mi primer review y por eso también te dedico este capítulo a ti ^^  
  
Tsuki Lunita  
  
Hikari.- Si que bien que te haya gustado. Ah y lo siento por no haberte dejado reviews en los nuevos chap de Ladies Nigth pero me fui de viaje  
  
Lucy.- Si u.s.a *-*  
  
Hikari.- Ah y no te olvides un bonito final ah ¬¬ en Entra en mi vida  
  
Lucy.- gracias por todo nos vemos en el próximo chap  
  
Hikari.- aunque me voy a demorar dos semanas en subirlo me voy de viaje *-*  
  
Hikari.- en compensación este chap tiene 1 hoja más ^-^  
  
Lucy.- je je hasta entonces  
  
Lucy/ Hikari.- DEWA MATA!! ^0^ 


End file.
